An Ordinary Girl
by LOLFORALL
Summary: Many a good tale star a beautiful girl, with a pure soul, and extraordinay powers. This is not one of those. This tale features a very ordinary girl, who by chance was thrown into a not so ordinary situation with some not so ordinary people.


NOTE: I wrote this story a couple years ago. I randomly decided to redo it. And it's extremely different from it's original. It is based on the **first** season of Avatar.

* * *

**An Ordinary Girl**

Chapter One

* * *

_"You really love me?" the girl asked, her eyes wet with tears. She looked up at the boy, the one she had loved for so long, suprised that her feelings had been returned._

_He nodded his head, his hand stroking the soft skin on her cheek. "I love you," he repeated. "You and only you. Now and forever."_

"What a load of crap," Anya snorted, closing the book. "That's the last time I ever listen to the libraian's recommendation for a book."

She tossed the book on the floor, grabbing the glass that sat on her bedside table. She took a swig of the hot tea, sighing contently at the taste.

Her dull blue eyes looked up through the window, the cresent moon lighting the sky outside.

"Another boring day," she thought outloud. A yawn escaped her lips, her body telling her to go to bed. She looked over at the lamp beside her desk. She moved her hand in one fluid motion, entinguishing the flame.

She snuggled into the dark red blankets of her bed, turning over so that her back was to the window. A moment later, she was asleep.

* * *

"Zuko, my dear nephew, you've seemed to be a little tense lately. Why not relax today and enjoy some lovely ginsing tea with me. I picked it up from the market today. It makes an excellent brew," Iroh said, ignoring the growl that the prince had thrown at him.

"I don't have time for your silly tea!" Zuko yelled, his eyes closed due to anger and the bright sun. "All I need is to capture the Avatar. After I have that that snivelling child I'll be able to regain my honor and all my problems will be solved."

"Prince Zuko, you're expecting too much out of the capture of the Avatar. If I know my brother correctly, bringing the Avatar to him will not make him welcome you back with open arms. He's merely using you."

"Don't say that, you crazy old man! When I bring the Avatar back to the Firenation, I will be looked upon as a hero to my land and all it's people!" Zuko snapped back.

The prince stormed off, leaving General Iroh standing there with his glass of tea.

"Prince Zuko," he sighed to himself. "It's only a matter of time before you learn this the hard way."

* * *

_Thud_

"Dammit!" Anya yelled, holding her head in pain.

Her mother ran into the room, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the teen groaned, now laying on the ground facedown. "I rolled off the bed again and hit my head on the corner of that damn table."

"Well, it's your own fault for having that table there," her mother said simply, leaving without another word.

"Thanks for being so concerned," Anya grumbled, pulling herself off the floor. She stripped herself of her sleeping clothes, throwing them in a pile on one side of her. She pulled on some casual wear, pulling her medium length hair into a red ribbon.

She left her room, trying to sneak past the dining room without her mother noticing.

"Anya! I know you're not trying to sneak past me withouth doing your chores!"

The teen cringed, looking around at her mother. "Come on. It won't take you long."

"Won't take me long? Are you serious? I don't care if it our familes duty to care for the stupid Fire Temple just because father's a fire sage," she snapped.

"Well, you should feel honored that you've been designated this year's holy maiden. It's almost time for the Winter Solstice," her mother said.'

"Trust me mom. The last thing I wanna do is sit there during the solstice while everyone's relaxing at home," she said back.

"It doesn't matter what you want. Because either way, you have to it."

Anya grumbled something under her breath, going back to her room to change into the ceremonial grabs.

* * *

"Have fun sweetie!" Anya's mother called to her daughter sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the teen retorted back as she moved farther and farther from his house. The lizard took her to the port of her small villiage. From there, she was ut on a Firenation boat and taken to the familiar cresent shaped island.

"Anya!" he father called to her as she left the boat. He walked up to her, bowing slightly. "You look beautiful, my daughter. I am so proud of you. You are no longer a young girl, but a mature woman."

"Thank you father," she replied, trying to grin and bear everything.

"This way," he said, offering her his hand. "We must hurry. The solstice will begin in an hour."

She followed her father into the temple, "No. I'm sure you've been studying the prayers," he asked her. "Even though I know you're not into this, it is very important. This is a long time tradition that is supposed to bring luck to the Firenation."

"I know, father," Anya said. She let out a sigh as her father led her to the praying room.

"HAKU!"

Anya's father looked over, seeing a fellow sage running towards them. The man bent over, panting. "The. . .Avatar. He's here! He's trying to contact Avatar Roku!"

Haku turned to look at his daughter, "I'm sorry, Anya, but I must take care of this. You will have to do the prayers without me."

Without another word, the two Fire Sages ran off, leaving the 16 year old girl alone.

* * *

Anya entered the room and began reciting the prayers like she had been instructed to do. She knew that the faster she did this, the quicker she could get back to her villiage.

All of a sudden, the room shook, making the girl scream out in shock. She felt the walls of the temple shake, knowing that the building was coming down. . . and fast.

She finished the prayers, not wanting anything bad to come if she didn't. She left the room, frantically looking for an exit.

After much running and panicing, she was able to find an exit. She fell onto the soot, dirtying her robes.

She got up, letting out a sigh as she began to walk around. She wanted to find her father.

_BAM_

She cursed, grabbing her head as something fell on it. "What is up with things hitting me on my damn head?" She picked up what looked like a scroll, dusting it free of soot.

She unrolled it, her face lighting up. "Wow," she breathed. "A map of the whole world." Her eyes traced the path drawned upon it.

"I wonder who it belongs to. . . " she thought outloud. She found the beginning and ending of the path. "Hmmm. . . the Fire Nation and the Northern Water Tribe. Weird." She rolled the map up, looking at the sides.

"Ah," she said, looking at the water insignia on the side. "It must be from someone from the water nation." She looked up, seeing an object far in the distance, flying in the sky.

"That must be what dropped it. But, that's weird. Water nation flying?"

Anya shrugged a moment later. "Whatever," she said, slipping the map into the sleeve of her kimono. "I'll just sell it somewhere. Make a profit from it."

She walked around, trying to find where the fire sages were.

"All I see are five traitors!" a deep voice rang through her ears. She dropped to the ground, not wanting to be seen.

Her eyes peered over the mountainous terrain.

"Hope you enjoy your jailtime!" Admiral Zhao spat, his guards taking the Fire Sages away.

"Dad. . . " she breathed. She didn't want to jump out and expose herself. She prayed for his safety, her eyes turning back to the scene.

"And you. . . Prince Zuko," the older sneered. "I wonder what the Fire Lord would do if he found out a banished prince was on Fira Nation ground.

"What do you think my father would think," Zuko retorted. "If he knew the 'Great' Admiral Zhao felt threatened by a 16 year old boy."

Zhao scowled, spitting at the prince before leaving.

Anya didn't move, not making a single sound. These people sounded dangerous. She looked as a middle aged man walk up to the prince.

"Let's go, Prince Zuko," the man said. "You need to unwind."

"Leave me alone, you crack pot old fool!" Zuko yelled. "I need to find out where the Avatar and though water peasants headed to! Let me think!"

_'Water peasants?'_ Anya thought to herself. _'If the Avatar is traveling with people with the Water Tribe. . .then that map must belong to them. Which means. . .'_

The girl let out a gasp, regretting it immediately. She slapped her hand over her mouth, hoping the pair hadn't heard her.

"Well, well, well," Prince Zuko smirked, walking over to where the girl hid. He grabbed her wrist, jerking her to her feet.

She whimpered slightly in pain, trying to tear her wrist away.

"What do we have her? A little girl. All dressed up and nowhere to go," he said.

"Let! Me! Go!" she yelled, trying to get away from the taller.

"Prince Zuko," the man said. "Taking your anger out on this girl would not make you feel any better. And you don't want to get her robes dirty."

He walked over, taking the Prince's hand and coaxing it loose from the girl's hand.

Anya pulled his wrist to her chest, rubbing it.

"Please excuse my nephews actions, miss," the man smiled. "He's just a little grumpy. Nothing a little tea can't fix."

Anya said nothing, choosing to just stare at the pair.

The gray haired man looked back. "I see you were performing the prayer ritual of the Winter Solstice. You must be the daughter of one of the Fire Sages. May I say it is my honor to make your accquantince. I am General Iroh. And this is my nephew, Prince Zuko." He stuck out his hand in a friendly manner.

The girl stared at it for a moment before shaking it. "I'm Anya. And yes, my father is a Fire Sage."

Zuko huffed, "Impossible. You look nothing like Fire Nation," he sneered, referring to Anya's light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well, excuse me!" Anya snapped, getting defensive. "Sorry I can't have the same mud colored hair and piss colored eyes that you have!"

Iroh stiffled a chuckle. Zuko eyes flamed in the girl's direction. "How dare you say something to a person of my royality!"

"Well, trust me, princey-poo," Anya said. "You don't deserve my kindness."

Zuko stepped forward slightly, ready to snap back. Iroh stepped in between the couple, breaking up the arguement.

"Calm down, children," Iroh said. "Zuko, you should know to never raise your voice to a young lady."

Zuko huffed to himself. A moment of silence passed between the group. Anya was the first to break it.

"Excuse me, General," she said. "Do you think you could help me get back home? I don't want to be stuck here."

"Ah," the man said. "I'm sorry, miss. But it may not be the safest place for you to go. With your father's arrest. I'm sure they ceased your home by now."

"What's going to happen to my mother?" Anya asked, panicing slightly.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you, dear," he replied. "But for the time being, you're welcome to stay with my nephew and I. It may not be the most fun thing to do. But it will keep you out of the Fire Nation Prison."

Anya let out a sigh, "I. . .I guess. I don't want to get arrested." She bit her lip. "Could I send a letter to the elder of my villiage, explaining what happened? Maybe he can tell my mother."

"That would be no problem," Iroh replied. "Now, let's get off of this island."

Iroh helped Anya down the rocky terrain, much like Anya's father had done earlier. Zuko followed, scowlling the whole way down.

Anya glanced back at the island, letting out a sigh as the boat took off.

* * *

"Anya," Iroh said. "Would you like to join me for some relaxing tea?"

The girl nodded, "That would be very nice, General."

"There's no reason to call me such a formal name," Iroh said, chuckling. "You may call my Uncle Iroh."

Anya nodded, following the man to get tea. As they walked down the hall, they passed the prince. He sent Anya a glare, sending a shiver down her spine.

Iroh glanced back, a smiled coming to his lips. He looked forward, continuing on down the metal hallway.

* * *

Pardon the grammatical errors. Spell checker won't work and I need to reinstall Word on my pc. DX


End file.
